El alma desnuda
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Tras entregar su carta de renuncia, Mikasa habla con Levi. [Gen]


Este fic es un poco raro XD. Me ha costado la misma vida escribirlo pese a ser una idea que tenía rondándome desde hace mucho. La culpa ha sido del diálogo, que lo he reescrito mil veces, he eliminado párrafos enteros, he cambiado de orden las cosas etc… y aún así, no sé si estoy satisfecha con el resultado.

Es un fic de Mikasa y Levi pero no pretendo que sea un Levi/Mikasa, aún así, quien quiera verlo como tal, puede hacerlo si quiere porque he dejado cosas en el aire que cada uno puede interpretar como más le guste.

También creo que los personajes están un poco "blanditos", lo advierto, pero por más que lo he intentado no lo veía de otra forma. Al final comento un poco más sobre esto.

**Personajes:** Mikasa, Levi (secundario: Eren)

**Rating:** PG-K+

**Género:** Gen, Drama

**Palabras:** 4584

**Advertencias:** alguna palabrota por ahí suelta, siempre por culpa de Levi, claro XD.

**Notas:** El fic está ambientado 5 años después (creo que no lo he especificado en la trama)

**Resumen:** Tras entregar su carta de renuncia, Mikasa habla con Levi.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Es de Isayama Hajime y yo no gano ni un euro con esto.

Desnúdame el alma.

Conforme cerró la puerta del despacho se apoyó contra ella pesadamente con un nudo en la garganta, incapaz de dar ni un paso. Quería deslizarse hasta el suelo y quedarse allí llorando agarrada a sus rodillas hasta que esa sensación desapareciera.

¿Por qué se sentía así? Al fin y al cabo había sido su decisión. Nadie la había obligado a ello, es más, como era de esperar, Eren había tratado de disuadirla alegando que ya era mayorcito para cuidarse solo.

¿Acaso había sido eso? ¿Había sido todo demasiado fácil? Una simple carta de renuncia y adiós a todos los años que había pasado al servicio de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Sin una mala cara, sin un reproche, tan sólo un gesto de comprensión por parte del comandante Erwin y ¿ahí se había acabado todo?

Sí, a partir de ahora podrían llevar una vida tranquila, sin el peligro acechando detrás de cada árbol que pasaban a lomos de un caballo, sin la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas al sacar las cuchillas mientras volaba con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales escapando del hálito de la muerte sobre su nuca. Se había alistado en el ejército por voluntad propia y, por tanto, también lo dejaba por iniciativa personal. Tras haber vivido así durante años arriesgando su vida cada día, nadie tenía el derecho de exigirle que siguiera haciéndolo si ella no lo quería.

¿O sí?

La opresión que sentía en el pecho se hizo más fuerte al pensar que sí, que por muchas palabras de agradecimiento y palmaditas en la espalda que hubiera recibido, aún quedaba alguien con los suficientes cojones como para escupirle sus miedos a la cara y desnudarle el alma.

Lo había hablado con Eren y Armin, con sus compañeros, con Hanji y el comandante, pero aún no había cruzado una palabra al respecto con el sargento Levi desde el día en que Hanji les había dado la fatídica noticia.

Tras años de lucha, de intrigas políticas e inestabilidad, las aguas por fin habían vuelto a su cauce. Todavía quedaban muchos misterios por desvelar pero podían sentirse orgullosos de que la situación actual se debiera al éxito del plan urdido por Erwin Smith. Destapada la corrupción del antiguo gobierno, el pueblo había depositado sus esperanzas en la nueva reina, Historia Reiss, y con ello el apoyo incondicional a la Legión de Reconocimiento que había recuperado su estatus.

Todavía quedaba mucho por hacer. Los titanes seguían acorralándoles dentro de las murallas, poner fin a aquella pesadilla era lo primordial y, para ello, alcanzar el sótano de Shiganshina se había convertido en una prioridad.

Gracias a la colaboración de Eren habían conseguido avanzar un poco en el estudio de los titanes. Las constantes transformaciones a las que se había sometido de forma voluntaria habían arrojado algo de luz entorno al proceso de cristalización, la regeneración y también su capacidad para comandar al resto de los titanes. Sin embargo, había tenido que pagar un alto precio por ello.

Su salud se había deteriorado considerablemente hasta el punto de peligrar su vida si continuaba transformándose. Cada vez le costaba más recuperarse y cada vez arrastraba más secuelas que no habían terminado de sanar hasta la siguiente transformación. Los informes de Hanji fueron determinantes y por ello, la decisión fue unánime e irrevocable.

_"…por constituir un espécimen único y de valor incalculable para la humanidad, se decreta la protección de Eren Jaeger de forma vitalicia por parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Del mismo modo, a fin de preservar su integridad física, se le deberá apartar de la primera línea de batalla, otorgándole un puesto en la base de operaciones de la Legión en Trost, donde podrá realizar otras funciones útiles al cuerpo y donde, además, deberá someterse a exámenes periódicos para determinar su estado de salud…" _

Así rezaba el comunicado que Eren recibió en el despacho del comandante, en presencia de la líder de escuadrón Hanji, el sargento Levi, Armin y Mikasa. Un comunicado que no tardó en volar por los aires como una bola de papel arrugado, al igual que las ilusiones del chico que juró exterminar a todos los titanes de la faz de la tierra.

Fue muy difícil para Eren aceptarlo pero finalmente acabó comprendiendo que ninguno de los presentes iba a permitir que hiciera lo contrario porque, para ellos, él era más que _"un espécimen único de valor incalculable"_. Para ellos él era Eren, un chico valiente que había dado todo por salvar a la humanidad y a quien apreciaban como persona más que como gigante.

-¡Apartado como uno de esos viejos que no sirven para nada! –mascullaba a la vez que rompía a llorar con impotencia de camino a las habitaciones.

-Sabes que es por tu bien. La última vez casi mueres, de hecho, ¡estuviste muerto durante un minuto por un paro cardíaco! Es un milagro que todavía sigas aquí y lo último que queremos es perderte –trató de razonar Armin, a lo que Eren respondió apartando la mano que éste había puesto sobre su hombro.

-Claro que serás útil. ¿No has oído lo que han dicho? Seguramente te encargues de preparar a los nuevos soldados y eso es porque consideran que eres muy bueno –medió Mikasa sabiendo que nada de lo que argumentaran podría reconfortarle.

-Sí, ya –murmuró, incrédulo-. ¿Y qué hay de la expedición a Shiganshina? Si hay alguien con derecho a estar ahí, soy yo. ¿Cómo lo conseguirán sin mi habilidad para mandar a los titanes?

A pesar de su estado, el chico se dio cuenta de la mirada que sus dos amigos cruzaron por encima de él. Una mirada de resignación y de derrota.

-Ya tendrán pensado algo, no te preocupes por eso. Se han hecho muchos avances en estos años –comentó Armin.

-¿Y de qué servirán si yo no voy? Será otra masacre, como lo ha sido siempre.

-¿Y de qué servirá que vayas si mueres durante la transformación o tardas meses en despertar?- le espetó Mikasa. Unas palabras que le dolían tanto como a él.

Porque con cada lágrima que Eren derramaba, su corazón se rompía un poco más.

-Hanji ha dicho que si para entonces te has recuperado, podrías venir, así que más te vale poner de tu parte –rebatió Armin.

-Venga ya –protestó-. Que no tengo doce años para tomarme el pelo de esa manera. Sabéis tan bien como yo que en seis meses no podré recuperarme y, de poder hacerlo, tampoco me dejarían. En el maldito papel lo ponía bien claro.

Los tres se quedaron callados, sin saber qué decir. No había nada que pudiera aliviar la frustración que sentía Eren, como tampoco había nada que el chico pudiera seguir argumentando para negarse a obedecer las órdenes de sus superiores.

Entonces, en ese momento, Eren se llevó la mano al cuello y sacó de dentro de su camisa la llave que siempre llevaba consigo. Se la quitó e hizo el ademán de colocársela a Mikasa porque, al fin y al cabo, aquella casa de Shiganshina también formaba parte de ella y de su pasado y si no podía ser él quien desentrañara la verdad que allí había escondida, debería ser Mikasa quien tuviera ese privilegio.

Eren se quedó mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos cuando la chica le detuvo antes de que pudiera colgarle la llave. Y en seguida comprendió por qué.

Las palabras le salieron de la boca sin pensarlo, como si su subconsciente las hubiera estado automatizando durante años. Todo había pasado muy rápido y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de meditar su situación, tan sólo centrándose en Eren y lo que éste sentía. Pero ese _"No, Eren. Vine aquí contigo y me iré de aquí contigo"_ había sido pronunciado por su razón y por su conciencia.

Oyó bufar a Armin a su lado, como si hubiera estado esperando hasta el último segundo que cambiara de parecer, que no terminara diciendo lo que esperaba que diría. Eren calló, evidentemente molesto, mas no era el momento de discutir por la terquedad de Mikasa.

-Lo dejo en tus manos, no me falles –se limitó a decir cuando, en su lugar, le colocó la llave a Arlelt.

Armin suspiró a la vez que asentía, sintiendo que casi tenía que pedir perdón por ser el único de ellos que seguiría adelante.

Fue una noche larga, muy larga, en la que los tres discutieron largo y tendido sobre el tema, y en la que por mucho que el joven Jaeger intentara disuadir de sus intenciones a su compañera, ninguno consiguió que Mikasa se retractara de lo que había dicho.

La decisión estaba tomada y, al amanecer, cuando Eren y Armin cayeron rendidos, ella se escabulló fuera de la habitación, papel en mano, para redactar la carta que presentaría esa misma mañana en el despacho de su comandante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No le llevó más de unos minutos tranquilizarse y coger aire para renovar sus fuerzas. No se iba a quedar allí llorando como una niña pequeña y correr el riesgo de que la descubrieran en pleno pasillo frente a la oficina del comandante Erwin. Saldría de allí tal y como había llegado, con la cabeza bien alta.

De este modo, se enjugó una lágrima que había conseguido escapar y se recompuso antes de encaminarse a los terrenos de entrenamiento. Sabía que le encontraría allí, pues Levi siempre llegaba antes que nadie, como si no durmiera nunca y tuviera que estar presente para así llamar al orden a quien osara llegar con un minuto de retraso.

Cuando Mikasa llegó ya estaban preparando el entrenamiento. Era una sesión de ataque en campo abierto, lo sabía por los caballos amarrados a los árboles y las cuerdas que iban de un lado al otro del claro sujetando unos paneles que irían moviéndose para simular la trayectoria de un objetivo en movimiento. Todos, o la mayoría, ya estaban allí, preparados con sus equipos de maniobras y murmurando a su llegada.

No era posible que la noticia hubiera llegado tan rápido a oídos de todos. No había habido tiempo material pues acababa de volver de la oficina del comandante. Preguntándose cómo había podido correrse la voz de esa forma se sobresaltó al oír la voz del sargento Levi a sus espaldas.

-Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer –ordenó, y se dio la vuelta para andar de aquí para allá supervisándolo todo.

Mikasa se quedó allí plantada, con el corazón latiéndole acelerado viendo cómo Levi se iba en dirección contraria sin dirigirle una mísera mirada.

Evidentemente, todo el mundo sabía lo que tenían que hacer, todos menos ella, que ni siquiera llevaba el equipo de maniobras puesto. ¿Para qué llevarlo? No sabía cuántos días le quedarían allí antes de partir con Eren hacia el Cuartel General pero estaba claro que seguir el entrenamiento como si fuera a servir de algo era una situación absurda. Así que en un momento se vio en medio de una corriente de gente que pasaba a su alrededor, esquivándola, como una piedra que estorba el cauce de un río.

El primer grupo ya se había subido a los caballos mientras otros manejaban las cuerdas y, entretanto, ella seguía allí parada y perdida. Había decidido colocarse uno de los equipos que descansaban junto a los árboles y participar del entrenamiento, cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Levi justo detrás.

-¿Qué coño haces? No seas ridícula.

Y el corazón se le paró en seco y cerró los ojos un instante esperando que sobre ella cayera la tormenta. Pero no lo hizo, sino que el silencio fue más elocuente que cualquier palabra.

-Iba a ponerme el equipo de maniobras –respondió, volviendo a dejarlo en su sitio.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó el sargento alzando una ceja.

-Para…-comenzó para no terminar la frase. Si le decía que iba a ponérselo para hacer el entrenamiento como todos los demás, ambos entrarían en un bucle del que sería difícil salir.

-Tal vez necesites entrenar para saber limpiarle el culo a Eren cuando no pueda hacerlo por sí solo. Pero tú y yo sabemos que eres capaz de destrozar cada panel de cartón con los ojos cerrados. Dime, ¿para qué has venido? Ni Eren ni Armin se han dignado a aparecer por aquí.

-Quería hablar contigo pero como me ignoraste…

-Vaya, así que has venido a despedirte, ¡qué detalle! –dijo con total sarcasmo- Pues muy bien, adiós. Que te vaya bien y seáis felices y comáis perdices.

Se dio la vuelta para volver al entrenamiento pero la mano de Mikasa le sujetó del brazo, obligándole a mirarla a la vez que un "Espera…" se quedaba en el aire sin continuación. La joven no pudo aguantar la mirada inquisidora y fijó la suya en el suelo.

-¿Qué querías? ¿Que te aplaudiera? ¿Que yo también te dijese lo bien que lo has hecho? Para eso, vuelve con Erwin porque yo no soy la persona adecuada –contestó viendo la decepción pintada en su rostro.

-Es precisamente porque no eres la persona adecuada por lo que estoy aquí –afirmó, esta vez mirándole fijamente a los ojos con toda la seguridad que pudo reunir en la tensión de su cuerpo.

Eran ya muchos años los que llevaba a su lado y creía conocerlo bien. Levi era de esas personas que, o bien te dicen la verdad sin concesiones, o bien te dará mil respuestas antes de admitir lo que verdaderamente piensa y a Mikasa le daba igual con cual de ellas le saliera mientras obtuviera una respuesta por su parte.

Podía ver perfectamente la decepción disfrazada de ironía en lo que acababa de decirle. Y eso era bueno pues, aunque doliera decepcionarle, dolía muchísimo menos que la indiferencia o la simple aceptación.

-No voy a intentar convencerte. Si tienes dudas, averigua tú misma por qué las tienes. Sólo el tiempo dirá si has elegido bien o no –contestó Levi, quien, sin que Mikasa dijera nada, tan sólo con verla en el entrenamiento al que no necesitaba acudir, ya sabía para qué había ido hasta él.

La chica supo en ese instante que su sargento sabía todas y cada una de esas dudas que la aquejaban sin necesidad de contárselas. Capaz de leerle el pensamiento y de desnudar su alma con cada mirada, a veces se sentía vulnerable junto a él. Vulnerable pero segura.

En un gesto despreocupado Mikasa le tomó del brazo en una muda invitación a adentrarse en la espesura de los árboles. Levi aceptó, dejándose llevar no sin antes recordar con una orden a los soldados que debían continuar con el entrenamiento aunque no estuviera presente. Fue necesaria una amenaza de advertencia para que volvieran al trabajo y dejaran de murmurar cuando les vieron abandonar el claro.

-¿Por qué elegiste quedarte en la Legión? –preguntó Mikasa. Sonaba a típica pregunta para romper el hielo y en cierta manera lo era, aunque formulada con una intención muy clara.

-Porque hay dos cosas que sé hacer mejor que nadie: limpiar y matar titanes. Y Erwin decidió que era más útil a la humanidad haciendo lo segundo.

Mikasa tuvo que aguantar la risa ante esa confesión, consciente de que aunque sonara a broma había gran parte de verdad en ella.

-No fuiste tú quien lo decidió.

-No –respondió, pero tuvo que aclarar rápidamente antes de que Mikasa tratara de llevarle al terreno que le convenía-. Pero sí fui yo quien decidió aceptarlo. Podía haberme ido y haber dejado tirado a Erwin y sin embargo aquí sigo, sin saber ya cuántos años hace de eso.

-¿Y no te has arrepentido nunca?

-Cada día. Es imposible acostumbrarte a esto por mucho que pase el tiempo. Pero igual cada día me doy cuenta de que es el único sitio donde podría estar. Es mejor estar vivo durante un solo día que muerto en vida una eternidad. Hay veces en las que me entran ganas de largarme, lejos de todo, o incluso de tener una familia pero siempre acabo dándome cuenta de que, a veces de casualidad, encuentras tu lugar en el mundo y entonces no eres capaz de vivir de otra manera.

Mikasa se agarró aún con más fuerza a su brazo, acercándose un poco más a él, queriendo mostrarle su comprensión porque era exactamente así como se sentía ella.

-Siempre pensé que había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo hasta que me he visto con un pie fuera –murmuró, casi avergonzada por admitirlo delante de él con tanta claridad pero a la vez reconfortada por saber que lo entendería –yo…me prometí…

Y lo entendía. Levi sabía perfectamente qué era eso que aún la anclaba a ese lugar. Desde que la conoció Eren había sido lo que daba sentido a su vida. Desde niña se había prometido cuidar de él allá donde fuera y fue por esa razón que acabó ingresando en la Legión, siguiendo un sueño que no le pertenecía. Probablemente ni siquiera se planteó alguna vez qué pasaría si esa estabilidad que se había creado a lo largo del tiempo, se desbaratara sin previo aviso. La respuesta estaba clara, lo que todos esperaban de ella, lo que incluso ella misma jamás se cuestionaría, hasta que ese día llegó. El día en que la realidad le había abierto los ojos y el corazón para leer en sus temores que lo que realmente deseaba era quedarse allí.

La idea de pasar página era aterradora. Dejar marchar a Eren y seguir adelante sin él era algo que nunca habría imaginado. Era traicionar las bases sobre las que había asentado su existencia. Dolía tan sólo pensarlo, pero más dolía aún saber que la decisión era sólo suya. Todo habría sido mucho más fácil si, como a Eren, no le hubieran dado ninguna opción.

-Las promesas se rompen y no se acaba el mundo. Las personas cambian y cambian las prioridades. Mientras seas honesto contigo mismo, lo demás da igual, o nos acabaríamos volviendo locos –contestó Levi, quien, aunque dirigiéndose a Mikasa, hablaba desde su propia experiencia.

-¿Y qué hay de la lealtad y los principios?

-Se pueden ir a la misma mierda.

-No puede ser eso, ¿qué nos queda entonces para guiarnos en lo correcto? –protestó Mikasa.

El sargento hizo una pausa que a Mikasa se le hizo eterna, para luego continuar con algo que no se habría esperado.

-Hace mucho tiempo, me juré matar a Erwin y ahora sería capaz de dar mi vida por cualquiera si él me lo pidiese. Ya ves, es una puta incoherencia y es de las pocas cosas de las que jamás me he arrepentido. Como te he dicho, las personas cambian y las promesas que una vez nos hicimos dejan de tener sentido.

Por un instante Mikasa dudó de que fuera cierto. Le costaba imaginar que Levi tuviera alguna vez la intención de matar a Erwin, sin embargo, viendo la sinceridad con la que el sargento hablaba con ella no tuvo más remedio que creerlo, como si hubiera compartido un secreto profundamente guardado. Y no podía haber elegido mejor manera de ilustrar lo que trataba de hacerle entender. Sintió curiosidad, mucha, por saber qué había pasado, qué cambio se había producido en él para llegar de un extremo a otro, pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado. Si estaban hablando en medio del bosque no era para que Levi le revelara sus intimidades sino para sacar a la luz las suyas.

-Ayer, Eren le dio la llave del sótano a Armin y le dijo que no le fallara, pues yo ya había dicho que me quedaría con él. Siento que le he fallado, que él no estará en la expedición a la muralla María y yo… siento que soy yo, y no Armin, quien tiene el deber de cumplir su sueño –habló, confesándolo mientras perdía la mirada culpable en el suelo de nuevo.

Un sonoro coscorrón en la coronilla la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Cabeza hueca, ¿no sirve de nada hablar contigo o qué? –Mikasa le miró con resentimiento mientras se rascaba allí dónde le había golpeado- Deja de buscar excusas y admítelo. Puedes decir mil veces que quieres estar en la expedición para cumplir el sueño de Eren, puede que sea cierto, no lo niego, pero no valdrá para nada mientras no te des cuenta de que eres tú quien quiere ir allí.

Siempre había tenido claro que seguiría a Eren, hasta el momento en que entregó su carta de renuncia esa misma mañana. Ver a Armin con la llave colgada al cuello, esa llave que Eren intentó dar a ella primero, fue sólo el principio del fin. Luego, fue el despacho, el comandante, todos los momentos que había pasado en ese cuartel. Sus compañeros, verlos en el entrenamiento, recordar la sensación de ir a caballo, el fastidio de ponerse el equipo de maniobras… y ahora Levi. Todo ese cúmulo de cosas la hacían sentir más confundida y más arraigada a ese lugar de lo que había estado jamás. Y si hubiera tenido el equipo de maniobras puesto, habría volado a través del bosque hasta que el tanque de gas se hubiera gastado.

-Quiero ir. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas ir a ese sótano y desvelar por fin lo que allí se esconde y, tal vez con ello, salvar a la humanidad. Puede que cuando teníamos doce años fuera el sueño de Eren, pero a lo largo de este tiempo, también se ha convertido en el mío. No quiero dejar esto, no podría vivir sin esto. No quiero dejar las Alas de la Libertad, Levi –dijo Mikasa, su mirada sincera clavada en la suya, exponiéndole su deseo más culpable.

Resultaba extraño decirlo por fin en voz alta. Allí parados en medio de los árboles, daba la sensación de que sus palabras retumbaban en un eco interminable.

-Nadie te pedirá que las dejes como tampoco te pedirán que te quedes.

-Eren no me necesita. Nunca me ha necesitado, he sido yo la que se ha aferrado a esa idea durante años a pesar de que siempre lo he sabido. Sin embargo, lo que más duele es darme cuenta de que yo tampoco le necesito. Después de entregar mi renuncia, de que todos lo aceptaran con condescendencia, como si irme no fuera a cambiar nada, es cuando me he hundido.

No es que esperara que le suplicaran, tan sólo necesitaba una muestra, algo ínfimo, que le hiciera sentir que todo lo que estaba dispuesta a dejar atrás serviría para algo. Era muy duro perder de un día para otro lo que había sido su sostén desde que era niña, ¿tan difícil era que alguien le tendiera una mano para evitar que se ahogara?

-No seas estúpida. Aquí se te respeta demasiado como para cuestionar tu decisión, nadie tiene derecho a pedirte que sigas arriesgando tu vida. Eres la mejor, y lo sabes, todo el reino lo sabe a estas alturas –explicó Levi.

Sentía la necesidad de justificar el que nadie hubiera dicho nada que llenara ese vacío que Mikasa sentía. En otras circunstancias, no le habría importado ser él quien lo hiciera, pero no se trataba de cualquiera, se trataba de Mikasa. Si él le tendía la mano se aferraría a ella como si la vida le fuera en ello. Y él ya había vivido demasiado como para saber que la única forma de salvación es salir a flote por ti mismo.

-Vine buscando una razón por la que quedarme.

-Te equivocas, viniste buscando una excusa por la que quedarte. Y no voy a ser yo quien te la dé –le espetó Levi, desarmándola con sólo palabras. No iba a ceder, lo tenía claro.

Se lo diría, por supuesto que lo haría si se hubiesen dado otras circunstancias. No le costaría tanto admitir frente a ella que no quería que se marchara, pero esa decisión no estaba en su mano.

-Pensé que me cogerías de la camisa y me alzarías como hiciste con Historia. Que me gritarías y me dirías a la cara todo lo que piensas de mí –rebatió Mikasa, insistiendo.

-Eso aún puedo hacerlo –dijo, desafiante.

La cogió de la solapa de la camisa y la alzó hasta estamparla contra un árbol, ayudándose con su cuerpo para mantenerla allí. La respiración de Mikasa se agitó, esperando ese momento desde que decidió ir en su busca esa mañana. La voz de Levi, grave y susurrante junto a su oído le erizó la piel del cuello e imponía mucho más que si le estuviese gritando.

-Dímelo, Levi. Dímelo una sola vez y no me lo pensaré –suplicó finalmente, con los ojos cerrados, expectante.

-No voy a decir lo que quieres oír. Lo que yo desee no debe importarte –su nariz rozó el cuello de la joven y pudo notar cómo tembló- Si lo que quieres es una simple excusa, puedes buscar la que te parezca mejor. Si lo que quieres es que yo te la dé, te diré lo mismo que me dijo Erwin en su día. Eres más útil a la humanidad cazando titanes que limpiándole el culo a Eren.

Y entonces lo comprendió. La humanidad la necesitaba, pero eso no era suficiente, era un concepto demasiado vago y genérico como para poder aferrarse a él. No obstante, a lo que sí podía aferrarse, lo que era tangible y cercano, era el hecho de que era más útil a la humanidad estando con él, a su lado.

-¡Eren aún puede limpiarse el culo solo! -se quejó.

-Llegará un momento en que no pueda hacerlo, puede que sea dentro de un año, si sigue en ese estado, o dentro de cincuenta. La cuestión no es cuándo suceda sino dónde estarás tú cuando eso ocurra. En seis meses partiremos hacia Shiganshina y tardaremos en volver, si es que regresamos…

Levi la soltó y de repente sintió todo su peso, tanto físico como emocional, caer sobre sus pies cuando le vio darse la vuelta y alejarse de allí camino al campo de entrenamiento. Fue tan sólo un segundo lo que tardaron en disiparse todas sus dudas. Aún con un poco de regusto amargo por la repentina decisión, por todo lo que dejaba atrás, se encaminó aligerando el paso para alcanzarle.

-Si vas a quedarte por mí, no quiero ser la excusa, sino el motivo- le oyó decir.

La capa de la Legión ondeaba sobre su espalda, hermosa en su significado y hermosa sobre él. El verde esperanza que hacía que, de repente, pudiera ver todo con un brillo diferente. Todo parecía distinto a hacía unos minutos, el aire era más fresco y el cielo estaba más despejado. O tal vez fuera un simple cambio de apreciación visto desde un nuevo enfoque.

Levi escuchó el sonido de sus pasos corriendo sobre la tierra, pero no se paró a esperarla. Tan sólo sintió la mano de Mikasa agarrar la suya con fuerza para situarse a su lado y aminorar el paso para adecuarse al suyo.

Mikasa le miró y, aunque éste seguía mirando al frente sin el más leve cruce de miradas, sintió la mano del sargento estrechar la suya.

-No vuelvas a hacerme eso, mocosa –le dijo, y juraría que le había visto esbozar una sonrisa incluso.

Ella, en cambio, no se contuvo, y sonrió abiertamente, liberada y feliz. Siguió caminando junto a él, dispuesta a hacerlo durante los miles de kilómetros que les deparara el destino, sin que Levi soltara su mano ni tuviera intención de hacerlo.

Sonreía porque sabía que esa era su manera de decirle que le importaba, que la quería a su lado y que tal vez, sólo tal vez, incluso la necesitara.

Y tan sólo eso, a ella le bastaba.

* * *

**N/A: **Quise ahondar en el tema de qué pasaría si Mikasa tuviera que elegir entre la Legión y Eren. Me ha gustado mucho ponerla en esa tesitura (y espero no haber caído en el OOC) porque además lo veo un tema muy difícil. Tal vez ha estado demasiado insegura, no sé, pero no lo podía ver de otra manera. Espero haber expresado bien lo que siente.

Por otro lado, también me ha gustado poner en ese dilema a Levi. No pude evitar pensar en la escena con Historia y tampoco veía a Levi reaccionar así con Mikasa. En primer lugar porque no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra. Al fin y al cabo, lo de Mikasa es una decisión personal y si decide dejar la Legión, tampoco se acaba el mundo ni atañe a nadie más que a ella. Lo que sí tenía claro era que Levi no iba a confesar que quería que se quedase, que haría todo lo posible porque fuera ella misma quien se diera cuenta de lo que quería.

Es evidente que quien quiera ver Levi/Mikasa puede verlo. De hecho, estuve a puntito de meter beso en la escena del árbol, pero no lo hice porque entonces la motivación de Mikasa por quedarse quedaría muy eclipsada, demasiado obvia y perdería intensidad y quería que fuera un motivo que trascendiera más allá de la atracción física. Aún así, la UST en la escena del árbol creo que es palpable así como la conexión entre ellos y que el fic puede dar pie a una relación entre ellos en el futuro, pero como he dicho, lo he dejado todo abierto para que lo interpretéis como prefiráis.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.

Besitos

Ak


End file.
